


The Price

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: They are twenty-one, and Steve finds out.346. fractured heart





	

They are thirteen, and Steve's heart starts beating like crazy when he has a revelation.

Bucky and him are down the block, kicking around a ball made of newspaper pages, and then it starts raining. They both run to Steve's house — his mom is not there, so they won't get yelled at.

Once they are inside, Bucky starts him about this book his dad challenged him to read, and how it has all this big words he keeps having to look in the dictionary. His hair is flattened on his forehead, and he just won't stop talking.

It's then that Steve knows he's in love with him.

 

* * *

 

They are fifteen, and Bucky's heart skips a beat when Steve puts his arms around him and pushes his lips against his own. He tastes like cherries and clouds and all that's good in the world.

It's far from the perfect kiss, but it's the best one ever.

 

* * *

 

They are sixteen, and their hearts are all over the place.

The room is dark, so they see with their hands, making sure to cover every inch of naked skin they can find on the other's body. It feels like there's not enough air in the world for the both of them, so they breathe each other instead. Afterwards, they lie side by side and can't stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

They are seventeen, and Steve's heart is slowly giving up.

There's a priest outside his house, and Bucky has to muster up all of his courage to force himself to go inside. Sarah is by the bed, holding her son's hand. Steve looks even smaller than usual, his skin pale and too hot and too thin for this world. He whispers something that Bucky doesn't hear, and his mom cries even harder.

 

* * *

 

The witch is beautiful and scary and forever. She looks young but smiles like she knows the secrets of the Universe.

"Magic has a price," she tells him. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"Anything," he says through the tears. "I'll give you anything."

"It's not me you'll have to pay, my child," she explains. "There are greater forces than me at play."

Her eyes shine a bright red, and energy flows between her fingers. Bucky feels the magic insinuating in his chest, his breath catching, his soul tensing.

 

* * *

 

They are seventeen, and their hearts beat as one.

Steve gets better, and Bucky hugs him and wants to never let go.

 

* * *

 

They are eighteen, and Bucky finds out the price.

Steve cuts himself while he's cooking, and Bucky feels cold in his chest as a wound opens in his own hand.

 

* * *

 

They are nineteen, and Steve feels like his heart is being squeezed by metal claws. Bucky doesn't say anything — he just shows him the letter he just got and kisses him like he's about to disappear.

 

* * *

 

They are twenty, and Bucky is on the other side of the ocean fighting a war he couldn't care less about. He runs away from bombs and dodges bullets, and wonders what would happen if he weren't fast enough.

 

* * *

 

They are twenty-one, and Steve finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
